


A Lovely Reaction

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cuddle, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Romance, cliche romance, float, going for full fluff here, hug, just a cute time, puffing up, snuggles, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: A mystery quirk gives All Might and Iron Maiden a small puzzle and lot of clues about each other.
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s)





	1. Beginning Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: Grizel has a lot of metal hair and weighs about six tons at this point. 
> 
> Notes: For me this is a go-to cute safe topic when I'm having a rough time. I know I've mentioned it in other fics but right now I just needed to write out the concept: Your love sends me flying. I just really wanted something very cute to read. Hope its that for you too.

All Might and Iron Maiden were out working as pair again when someone tried to a mass mugging in an open air shopping center. Their quirk was a bright light that washed over the area. All Might began to float while Iron Maiden sank into the ground. Her hair quickly grabbed him but they weren’t ready for the other reactions. Some people glowed like search lights, a few blinding lights. A large group of them puffed up like pufferfish while other floated. Some people seemed to loss their balance and continued slipping up. One person even seemed to sweat a waterfall’s worth of water suddenly. The pair try to help as many people as possible but between the sudden reactions and their own situations the criminal got away. 

They were not sure what the quirk was but All Might still wanted to try doing some more hero work. Even though it seemed every time someone said thank you or cheered his name he had more trouble coming back down. Iron Maiden on the other hand had trouble moving as though she was weighted down further. Which was slightly useful as she wrapped her hair around All Might’s waist to keep him closer to the ground. The crowd loved the concept of the life size All Might balloon. “Go home?” he finally requested. 

Iron Maiden helped pull All Might into his apartment. After a moment to catch their breath, because these new reactions caused more challenges than they initially guessed, Grizel wiped her forehead, “I’ll get your clothes.” She released All Might, who immediately began to drift upward. 

He took a deep breath as he began to take his hero suit off. Out helping people was his mission, something that was has both proud and happy to do; but now he was home with Grizel. The thought always caused him to smirk because he was now with the one person he got to be Toshi with. His head bounced off the ceiling. He rubbed his head. ‘Maybe she’s dazed by the quirk? She’s still helping,’ Toshinori thought as he recalled Grizel’s recent actions. 

She came back with his clothes. She helped him down from floating in the air. Toshinori held onto to her shoulder to help move around the apartment but he noticed she was cold to the touch. When he tried to hold her hand at dinner it was even colder than her shoulder. She went to take the first bath of the evening and still managed to come out cold despite the steam in the bathroom. 

Toshinori did not mention it to her as she seemed to be acting all right but the thought still raced in his mind as he took a shower. After several minutes of worry he noticed his feet were on the ground. “Huh. Maybe I can’t float when I’m worried. Wonder if this is how it worked for Master,” the instant the words left his mouth it felt like his feet were pulled out for under him as he fell on his butt. He sighed and rubbed his head, “Seriously?! Positive thoughts keep me up.” He looked at his legs and glanced over his shoulder, ‘Wonder if that’s what is for her too?’

He got dressed for the night and went to find Grizel to take about the quirk effects. When he spots her back he called to her, she turned around to show a little smile, and his feet go past his chest as he floats again. “Stop being cute for a minute!”

“What do you mean?” Grizel began to come over to him.  
“I can’t get down to talk to you if you look at me like that,” he almost turned pink when it came out.

She took his hands to help him down, “Sweetie what’s going on?”

Toshinori closed his eyes. “I know you love me!” he bluntly shouted. 

Grizel let go of his hands and turned, “Oh.”

His body began to bob up and down. “Well to be more accurate I know you have feelings for me,” he confessed. He was right, getting her upset caused him to sink. “Something happened in the bathroom. I think this is connect to emotions. I was just wondering if this is like you said before with how people express it differently. Maybe its that,” he poured out as he tried to move next to her. 

“Emotions?” Grizel wrapped herself in her arms. He could hear her sniffle. “But I’m not like any of them,” she finally began. “I sank! I actually got heavier! I didn’t think that was possible!” she cried out. Her arms waved away as her body arched. “Am I..”

He squished her into his chest and hugged her tight. “Don’t even finish that thought. You’re amazing. I know it.”

After some time of muffled crying Grizel leaned off his chest. “I don’t know about that. But you were right earlier,” she cupped his cheek. He tilted his head into her hand but still curious like a puppy. “My love.” 

His eyes shot open, every muscle immediately puffed up, his feet soared and his face had a red streak. “Don’t do that! I’m not a toy or something!” he complained as he latched onto her. His face beat red, and not turning back any time soon as he felt her hands rub his sides. He was wrapped around her like a squirrel on a bird feeder pole. 

Grizel chuckled. “Now you’re my puffy bunny,” she almost whispered as she lightly squeezed him. 

He was embarrassed for a different reason now, but still blown up. “Looks like you’re going to have to take us to bed though. I don’t think I’ll make it on my own,” tried to change the subject. 

Grizel took him to bed. She teased about tucking him under a tight bed sheet. He finally started to chuckled at the concept. Instead they did agree to use her hair, laid across him like a weight. They fell asleep side by side. 

Toshinori woke up a little later on the pillow. He noticed he wasn’t as puffy or floaty now. At least till he realized he still had Grizel’s hair on his chest than he got floaty again. ‘Shit’ he thought with a blush. He turned and looked at her sleeping peacefully close by, floated a little higher. ‘I’m in trouble aren’t I?’ teased his mind as a little blush came up. ‘But why isn’t she? Doesn’t she feel loved? Or whatever would make her float.’ He reached for her hands. They were still cold. His hand migrated, her cheeks and a spot on her back were warm. But as he pulled close for the inspection he felt her breath wash over his hand, he puffed up as her fell off his body. The float intensified. He grabbed her again shaking her awake. “Sorry. You’re really cute,” he apologized as his arms draped around her shoulders. 

She sat up. Her hand cradled his chin, her thumb caressed his cheek. “So are you,” with a warm relaxed smile. She softly kissed his cheek.

He puffed up more and used his strength to squeeze her. She wrapped her hair around his chest as her arms went around his neck. He noticed he still wanted to float and doubted it would stop anytime soon. He rolled her on top of him. Finally he felt the bed again. He breathed a sigh of relief till he felt her rubbing his chest. “Huh?”

“You’re so puffy,” she almost giggled pressing him. 

“That’s all your fault anyway,” he teased before he kissed her head. They tucked the blanket over them and under the edge of the bed. “Go to sleep,” he said as he hugged her guaranteeing what shape he would spend the night in.


	2. A New Found Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police are able to confirm All Might's thoughts but what about Grizel? Will she ever manifest something that isn't heavy?

The next morning they made breakfast together, which included wedging Toshinori between Grizel and the counter or him just holding her so he could stay at eating level. She chuckled at each effort but seem to enjoy the concept of just being picked up. He noticed her hands were still cold when she touched him but her chest seemed warm when she leaned on him. Both enjoyed the meal together. 

“A phone call is here!” came while they cleaned up. It was the officer in charge of the scene, he wanted to inform them that they caught the criminal thanks to their report. He had information on the quirk; it should only last a few days and confirmed All Might suspicions. The quirk was ‘the Love Express’ and it showed how much love you felt in your own way. He thanked the officer. 

Toshinori brought Grizel up to date on the case. “Love Express?” Grizel muttered under her breathe as she looked down at herself. 

He squished her into his chest again, “How about we stay home till it wears off? Should be easier to keep me close then.” He felt her lightly hug him. He smiled. “Though you might have to go out if we need something,” he acknowledged as she nodded. 

After giving themselves a few minutes to enjoy the hug Toshinori tried to watch some television while Grizel checked the pantry to see if they did need something. But each time the news mentioned All Might he either puffed up or floated. The tv was turned off as he clamped down on the couch arm. He watched Grizel in the kitchen. ‘Why she doesn’t seem to showing any signs that other people did? All she got is being so cold expect in a couple spots,’ he wondered.

The day went along great! Playful and filled the apartment with laughter between the two of them. Until Toshinori tried to touch her hands again. “Colder,” came out as he winced. 

“Colder?” She was confused. She touched her hands to her face, “They feel fine to me. What do you mean ‘colder’?” He finally admits that he noticed her hands felt cold when she touched him yesterday, ever since she sank into the ground. Her eyes began to twitch, “That can’t be.” She stumbled back and touched one of the pans. It was immediately covered in ice. She screeched.  
Toshinori ushered her to a chair. She just kept shouting to stay away, that she didn’t want to hurt him, and tucking her hands away from everything. He cupped her cheek as he knelt in front of her. Tears were forming in her eyes. “You’re not going to hurt me. That’s not what you love,” he tried to console. 

“Love?!” She looked at her hands. “I’m some heavy frozen heartless monster. What about this is love?” poured out in emotional rant as she hunched over crying. 

“Giz..” He knew this was bad. That she always had trouble with expressing things, especially affection. But he still had confidence they could figure this out. The quirk was showing that she felt something. He just wasn’t sure why it was ice cold. He started stroking her back. She erupted into full force crying. He tucked the top of her head against him as he tried to hug her. 

“All I do is weigh you down,” finally slipped out of her. 

“Hey,” he moved to see her face. “You send me flying!” he encouraged. “We’ll figure out your thing too,” he encouraged with a smile. 

Her head dropped. He returned to hugging her as her cries of being a monster returned. This was going to be a while. She never recovered quickly. Toshinori actually moved her onto his lap to hug her better. He closed his eyes as he stroked her. “Warm?” something caught his attention. 

He looked down at Grizel. Her back was warm, something on his chest was warm, and something was glowing. A soft warm light had appeared. He pushed her away to see it; her chest was glowing. “You’re glowing!!” he cheered. 

“Huh?”

“Look! Its like a little flame,” he almost cooed. “From your heart,” he had a soft blush at the concept. 

Grizel tried to see but can only catch a little glow radiating in the area. “Is it warm?”

Toshinori picked her up and rest his head against her collar. He rested on her as she began to bush. “mmmm Very,” he hummed like an engine. He smiled a more devious grin than normal and nuzzled back into her chest. “I know you had it in you,” he proudly declared. She covered her face and began to cry again. He glanced up, “Ok please stop crying.”

“No,” she protested hugging him back to her chest. He snorted and hugged her back.

They sat together till Grizel felt better. While Toshinori did return to the couch arm most of the time he enjoyed watching her light for the rest of the day. When it began to change, how it glowed, he was eager to learning what makes it react. 

He would talk to her from the couch, come up close, steal hugs when he could, and sometimes he would help out. Being close enough to see and feel her light exhilarated him. She cooked the next meal, using her hair mostly as her hands still freeze things, and under close observation. 

As they began to clean up again he leaned over her shoulder. Her chest changed colors. He smiled. “I know what makes your heart glow!” he cheered as he swung her back and forth. “You love the snuggles!” he nuzzled into her shoulder as his feet came off the ground. 

This was the perfect excuse! He cuddled her all afternoon. It was great that not only did keeping him on the ground work as reason but being able to see her light change was perfect. He was even eager to cuddle in bed again!

But part way through the night she began breathing harder. He checked her forehead, she developed an intense fever. Toshinori tried to let her sleep but he was worried. Her hands were ice cold and her core temp is spiking. Each minute of breathing looked more intense than the last. 

Finally, morning. Toshinori was already on the phone trying to get some help. Her voice shattered his thoughts. She walked out to the kitchen in some sort of heat daze. Toshinori grabbed her worried, she might collapse or worse, but she was oddly complimentary in a sleep deprived way that made everything funny. He noticed the colors on her chest were more vibrate than before. He tried to get her to sit down but she wanted to stay close. 

He sighed as he kept on arm on her. They wedged together against the stove as Toshinori looked for anything that could help lower her temperature. When he leaned on her, wrapped his arm around her and started to talk a little she moaned. He looked at her. She was sweating and began to cough like something caught in her throat; but before Toshi could get a bottle of water a little flame jumped off the spot on her chest. A little purple and green flame lite up between them. 

They both blinked. Grizel touched her face and chest, “I feel fine now.”

After the check both their attention returned to the newly appeared fire. The fire did not hurt Toshinori when he leaned close but they both felt that it is warm. “It’s your colors,” he almost proudly declared like a new father. 

“Huh?” 

“The colors of your quirk,” he pointed out as he played with it a little. It moved closer to her chest or further depending on how long he tried to poke it. It was a warm little glow. He noticed it reacts the same way the light on her chest did. “You have your own little flame! Iron just took a while to heat up!” he almost boasted. 

Grizel’s hands came around it. “But my hands. Are they still?” she wondered.

He took her hands. After a moment he snorted, “Yep. Ashamed I didn’t realize it sooner. Cold hands, warm heart. That’s the old phrase right?” He had a large grin on his face as looked her in the eyes. “Sounds fitting,” he acknowledged. 

Grizel’s head drops as she cried a few tears and chuckled. Toshinori was a bit concerned till he hears- “I’m not a monster.” His shoulders drop. He did not realize that was still in her mind. Her fingers rubbed his hands. “It just takes me a while to warm up to someone,” she whispered before she kissed his hands. His entire body puffed up again, he would have worried about keeping his footing if he wasn’t embarrassed from her implications. He began to float till his head was only thing eye level with her. She giggled at his reaction, “I thought you knew.” 

His hands slipped as he was being pulled further upward. “I um..I” his words slipped too. Her hair wrapped around his arms and guided him back to her. His arms immediately tucked under her’s in a hug. She kissed his cheek as he came close. He felt his legs lift higher. “Grizzy,” he noticed the fire change colors and get a little warmer. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. He thought for a moment he might have noticed her feet barely touching the floor. But when he tried to pull her tight enough to see it broke her daze, changed her fire and he settled down a little; though still level with her head. Which made for a very interesting way to eat the breakfast he should have cooked.


	3. A Heated Notion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshinori and Grizel finally both have their Love Express! But what happens when you add air to a spark? Toshinori is curious to find out.

It took some time but his curiosity finally got his feet under him, but not on the ground. She was out of pain now; much more relaxed, or easily annoyed he wasn’t sure. But his curious was transfixed on her fire. He wanted to know it all; each time it changed colors, moved closer and further away from her chest, and could change temperature. Every time he poked her, tapped her shoulder, hugged her, talked to her or generally got close he wanted to see how it reacted.

It only took a few hours though for Grizel to reach her limit. She sat on the couch. He hugged a pillow as he sat on the other side of the couch staring. “You! Why are you so transfixed?” she finally shouted as she flicked his forehead.

“Huh?” he blinked.

“I didn’t turn on the tv,” she began. He glanced over. “You didn’t notice.”

“Oh,” he fidgeted. He glanced back at her and back at his hands. His eyes shot back and forth for a minute. Finally his arms tightened up as his fingers pushed together, “I’m really curious about it your flame. Its so different from what happened to me…” he trailed off, his eyes shifted away. “And really cute,” he whispered.

A sigh slipped out as Grizel watched him talk. ‘You are so cute!’ she thought as her fire changed color again. Her brows furrowed. “But ever since I got it you had one good float and been on the ground since. Do you not feel loved since then?”

“No Grizzy!” he immediately shouted as he came closer with his hand up out of concern at her expression. He took a moment to collect his thoughts as his fingers played with her elbow. “Ever since I met you I’ve been curious about you. I wanted to learn more about you, how you do things, what you like, what you might like in a partner..” he was going fast till the end. He blushed again when he glanced at her. “Anytime I find something new I want to learn everything I can.”

He felt her hand brush his brush his leg. He didn’t float this time but his body did puffy up. She chuckled. “You seem to puffy up like some ‘bunny’ s been surprised. But you float when its exciting or happy,” she observed. He felt something inside drain when she said it that way. HIs back crashed into the couch. Her hand cupped his cheek. His eyes were half closed as though he did something wrong with his gaze locked on the the floor. She passionately kissed his cheek and top of his ear. His legs pushed him up slightly. “Don’t let your curiosity destroy your passion, Toshi. Both are important parts of the one I adore,” she gently encouraged in his ear.

“Right!” he immediately agreed with a soft blush and large grin. It felt like an important lesson he should remember except that she was looking up at him again and he didn’t feel the couch. “Ah!” he grabbed her again causing her to laugh. ‘Odd. I feel different. Like the ground came up?’ he noticed she was smashed into him again. “Your fire!” he panicked almost letting go.

She chuckled. “Its fine. See?”

“Huh..”

“What?”

“Just a second,” he said before he moved himself back and forth. He went further and closer to her on the couch, mostly paying attention to himself as he moved. “My floating reacts differently now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can touch the ground when I’m away from you but not when I’m close anymore,” he observed. “But I don’t take off like I did before either. I’m also not as puffy anymore,” he finished patting his chest.

“Is that bad? What happened?” now she was concerned and came closer to him.

“Not sure. I don’t think its bad,” he glanced over and saw the worry in her face. “Hey. Its ok. I’m fine and you didn’t do anything wrong,” he tried to dismiss that thought quickly. “Who knows. Your light turned into a flame maybe this is mine changing. You picking me up seems fitting to me,” he tried to flirt. She was still concerned but had a little relief. He kissed her head and stroked her side. She hugged him with a little hum. After a moment he pulled back again. Now he was concerned, “It really is ok..” Grizel looked at him. “I don’t want to squelch your fire,” he said touching their foreheads together.

She nodded. “And I don’t want to send you crushing,” she replied as she nuzzled him.

He smiled and brought her onto his lap. He rotate back like a slow roll as he began to hover above the couch, even with her on him. They both seemed amazed and blushed. ‘Um..Giz..” She looked at him. “Can I touch it?”

She had a half smile, “Only if you tell me your thoughts as you do.”

It was fun to encourage his curiosity in a way she could enjoy. He did narrate his exploration for a little while, comparing it to a fireplace they snuggled up in front of before. He scooted her head closer to his so they could snuggle up all over again. This time they spent the afternoon nuzzled just above the sofa.

The rest of the day passed all right. They ate and went to bed. Grizel went to sleep but later she woke up to find Toshinori again playing with her fire like a cat by the fish tank. She coughed to get his attention. He smiled, “Its really cute! And changes colors while you sleep!” He did not stop grinning. After several minutes he finally curled around her, an arm above her head, another lightly on her stomach, and his head next to her head as the scent of a fireplace now filled his nose. Her warmth was better than blanket he felt in a long time.

A slight cold breeze woke Grizel up. She blinked when she noticed Toshinori was not in bed. She sat up, began to scan the room, and was about to call his name when movement caught her attention. She looked up. He was bouncing on the ceiling of his vaulted roof apartment, still in his sleep! “Maybe you do bounce like a certain toy,” she whispered under her breath. When he snored she broke into a giggle feast.

He opened his eyes slowly. Grizel was smiling, almost red laughing she was so happy about something, her fire was bright down there. ‘Down there?’ Toshinori realized he could see his entire bed. “Ah!” he immediately shouted as he grabbed for anything. “Get me down!” He noticed she laughed a little more.

“But you look so cute bouncing around up there,” she teased as she stood up.

“Please get me down,” has asked much calmer now but now slightly pink. Her hair came up. He grabbed a hold. She brought him down enough that more hair could wrap around his body. “That was mean,” he pouted, while still floating.

She smiled and sat back down. “Don’t look at me. I woke up and you were up there. Must have had some good dreams,” she teased.

As she pulled him down he felt her fire begin to warm him up again, both his float and puff got stronger. “Maybe,” a blush appeared. ‘I think I know what helped,’ he thought as he watched her prop up on her knees to wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek before nuzzling into his neck. He felt the heat close to his chest. He smiled, ‘That would do it.’

He hugged her quickly, “I have an idea.”

“Oh?”

He lifted her up for a moment that caused them to roll in the air. He repositioned her on top of him to keep balance but mostly to keep her fire close to his chest. The bed sheet was tossed over top them. He ran his nose in her hair, his arms caressed her, and feeling of her fire rivaled the best heating pad. Grizel noticed they weren’t touching the bed. He saw the look on her face, “Hot air rises.” She chuckled before going back to sleep in her new bed.

Toshinori enjoyed the warm rest but when the morning came he simply smiled as he thought about it while getting ready for the day. He was in the bathroom first as Grizel was never a fast starter. He was almost finished his morning routine when something caught his attention in the mirror, a little flickering light. He turned around to see Grizel’s flame, by itself, eye level with him. Something different washed over him. “Grizel!” he screamed as he ran out.

She was positioned on the bed, the blanket draped over her shoulders. She blinked at him and the little flame next to his head. After a moment she smiled. “Come here,” she said as she raised her hand. The little flame returned to her chest.  
“What was that?” he wondered as he sat down on the bed.

She scratched her cheek, “What you said last night got me wondering if this could do a little more..”

He watched her cheeks turn pink. “More?”

“Yeah.” She glanced at him with a blush, “Hot air rises. Fire spreads so easily,” she trailed off as he moved closer.

“And?” he teased leaning closer. For some reason whenever she got curious or creative it always felt exciting to him. Plus he enjoyed when she was the one blushing.

Her fingers danced the fire around like it was a coin, “And I wondered if I could send it somewhere. Perhaps after its fuel source.”

He smirked at her eye movement. He slipped his shirt off and ran his fingers along his chest, “Give it a try.” Every moment enjoying her blush as he teased.

She shook her head. Grizel moved a little closer, she took a deep breath, and motioned the fire from her chest to his. It followed her fingers till contacted his chest. Toshinori felt heat beginning to build. The flame melded into him. He shouted immediately. “Toshi!” Grizel grabbed him. He grabbed her arms but his face was not panicked.

Initially it felt like walking out into burning summer sun but then; then it was amazing. He began to pant as he tried to keep his breathing going. It was burning through his body like the most intense workout session he had in a long time. Every muscle, every inch of him was burning and he just wanted more. He pulled her onto his lap. ’This is it,’ he thought as his head touched her shoulder. He smiled, ‘This is how she feels about me.’ His eyes closed as he indulged in the sensation.

“Toshi?” she wondered in his ear. Her hands gently brushed his hair. His body puffed up.

He felt a surge in him. Grizel felt something else move. He opened his eyes and noticed something, “Your fire is gone.” His fingers moved her top enough to still see a light on her chest. “Maybe,” he wondered before he softly blow across it.

A pillar of purple fire erupts between them. Grizel screamed. Toshinori’s eyes shot open. She slammed her shirt closed but it did not hide the streak across her face. His devilish smile returned. “All of it was incredible,” he began as he pulled her back on his lap. “So much untapped potential,” he went into a whisper as his nose traced over her face till his lips discovered her warm soft lips.

He felt it. His body did puff up a little but it was trying to float, even with her on his lap. Initially she tried to balance him when he leaned back but his arms ushered her to stay on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned his sentiment. A smile came to his lips as he felt the bed leave his feet.

All the heat that seemed to rage through him a few minutes ago felt like the match that started a fire. Now with every touch of her fingers, caress of her lips, every tease of her scent, and each trace of her breath caused the fire inside him to grow. He squeezed her with a giddiness when he could fully extend himself without touching anything. But he almost laughed when he realized that she was getting lighter too. Her weight was getting lighter. He wanted to boast about the discovery.

“Toshi,” she said as they broke apart for a moment.

Thud! “Ow!”

She giggled as he automatically rubbed his head. “I was going to say ‘The ceiling!’” she chuckled as she checked his head. “I’m amazed we made it up here,” she began as she cuddled into his shoulder.

“Me too,” he agreed. The next challenge was to find a comfortable position which ended up trying him into a hammock for them with a bumper of her hair for his head. “What you said, really got me curious,” he happily declared. He smiled at her. “I’m glad it worked!” he proclaimed before he kissed her.

“Agreed,” she confirmed before returning the sentiment. They nuzzled up together, laughing before they actually tried to sleep any.

They did not even have time to blink when the sensation came over them. It was enough of a moment to wake up before they dropped from the ceiling. Fortunately the bed gave them a little bounce, even under protest.

“The quirk. Must have worn off,” Toshinori said as he sat up rubbing his achy body. He glanced at her; her chest wasn’t glowing anymore. He sighed at the confirmation.

“Yeah.”

“If I had know we could do that I would have suggested it from the start! I would have played on the ceiling with you the entire time!” he shouted before flopping back on the bed.

“That sounds nice,” came out of Grizel in a soft tone with an even softer smile.

Toshinori scooted behind her. He pulled the cover over his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her as his head rested on her shoulder. “I’ll just have to keep you warm instead,” he suggested before nuzzling into her.

She gave a soft chuckle as her hand stroked his hair. “That sounds very nice.” The rest of the day was spent under the sheets.


End file.
